Forgotten Memories
by Yokimina Fuji
Summary: Trunks is on his way to Chi-Chi's house and to pay his mother's phone bill when he sees a damsel in destress, but as he watches her from afar he wonders if she really needs his help at all! Please read and review my story!!


Disclaimer: Sorry but I do not own Dragonball Z, but it would be really cool if I did! So now you can't sue me!  
  
First DBZ fanfic, this will have one of my own creations in it and maybe a couple of others, so I hope you don't mind. I started on this story a couple of years ago so now I am going to finish it. Hope you like it!  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter one In the midst of a Dream  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh." The sharp piercing scream of my voice spilling out into the dark, cold night. "Daddy no!" "Come back, don't leave me!" My short stubby legs was going as fast as they could to catch up to him but he was out of reach, and disappeared into the night again.  
  
I fell to my hands and knees. My white night gown smudging into the dark brown soil of our front yard. Long, red hair covered up my face so as not to see the tears rolling down my face and landing onto the soft ground. "Why did you have to leave me," the little girl said in a light and hurt voice.  
  
"Rose?" "Rose, where are you?" Her mother ran up to her side. "Rose we have to leave now!"  
  
"I don't want to leave, I have to go with Daddy!" The tears still silently running down my cheeks.  
  
"GET UP NOW!"  
  
I rose up in my bed in a flash, lifting the blanket up to my chin, covering up my body. "What do you want," I said to my mother.  
  
"You were supposed to be up an hour ago doing your chores," said my mother.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so mean to me then I would have gotten up earlier," I said under my breath.  
  
"What did you say to me?" She looked at me with a look that could kill in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing," I looked down so that my mom couldn't see my eyes for they would tell on me.  
  
"Good, now get dressed and do your chores, I have to go somewhere today," She said in a distrustful tone of voice.  
  
"Okay, I will be done before you get home." I raised my head up to look at my mom. She had gained weight after my dad was killed. She had also lost her sweet and lovable nature and was now a real witch. "May I ask you a question please?"  
  
She looked over at me with a face full of hatred. "What would you like to ask, rose?"  
  
"I-I would like to go to town today, would it be okay if I went after I am done with my chores. After I was done asking the question she put her hand up to her chin pondering if she would let me go or not.  
  
"Well, only if you can get done with all of your chores before I get home," She lowered her hand from her chin and rested it on her hip. "but you have to be out of the house and out of sight before I get home." "I have to go now." Her bottom lip started to tremble as if something was starting to frighten her. She turned around and slammed my bedroom door.  
  
I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. The clothes I had were plain but would get me through the day, but since I would be going to town today I would have to take my special outfit to change into. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten miles out of town, opposite of were rose lived, there was the biggest corporation ever in the world, Capsule Corporation. Bulma was working on a new project and was wiping the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Phew, I am ready for some breakfast," she looked down at her watch, "wow, it is only six in the morning, guess I will wake Trunks up now." Bulma walked down through the long halls to Trunks' room.  
  
"Trunks wake up!" Bulma said in a cheery voice. She started to open the door when she heard scuffling and a thud come out from inside his room. "I am not even going to ask." Bulma said in a low voice. "If you have a girl in there just make sure I meet her afterwards at dinner, Okay!" Bulma shut the door and walked away, with a sad but almost happy face.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and all he could see was blue fuzzy carpet. "Wait, what did my mom say?" Trunks said thinking out loud. Suddenly his mind finally registered what she had said, he hurriedly pulled the twisted blanket off him and opened the door to see if his mom was still out there. He stood out in the hallway with only his boxers on yelling, "Wait mom, its not what you think!" but unfortunately his mom was no were near and was out of hearing. "How am I going to explain this to her now?"  
  
Trunks pushed it out of his mind for now and put on a black tank top and dark purple but loose pants. "Why did I fall out of bed?" he asked himself. Then suddenly he remembered the dream he had, the dream of when his dad had to fight the strong saiyan Raditz, but there was someone else there besides him, there was a young girl.  
  
Trunks was shook out of his daydream by the sound of his mother again. "Trunks are you fully dressed now?" his mother shouted to him through the shut door.  
  
"Mom, it was not how it sounded, you just.. scared me." He said to his mom when he opened the door but at the end of his sentence he trailed off, his chin almost hitting the floor.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Honey, if you are big enough to do what you were doing then you can get married right now." Trunks' mouth was still open to the picture he saw. His mom had brought a priest over to his house and was right outside of his bedroom.  
  
"Mom I didn't do anything I just fell out of bed!" Trunks couldn't believe that his own mom wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Okay, missy," Bulma said prancing around in Trunks room trying to find a girl somewhere, "I know you are in here so you can come out now." Bulma kept on searching his room until she had turned over everything in his room.  
  
While his mom was looking for a girl in Trunks' room, the priest and Trunks had had a little conversation, and the priest believed what he said.  
  
"What do you think about the dream I had?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I am only a priest I cannot tell the future but I can tell you that dreams can carry hidden messages and sometimes you should listen to them."  
  
From that the priest opened the door and walked out leaving the boy and the mom to work out the mess by themselves, but after a while Trunks finally got his mom to believe him but didn't mention the dream.  
  
"I am so sorry Trunks," Bulma was hugging him in a death grip that even Vegeta couldn't pull from.  
  
"Mom ... I .... can't... breathe!" Trunks managed to sputter out. Bulma finally let go of him and let him catch his breath.  
  
"Okay Trunks I want you to go and talk to Chi-Chi for me, I want you to ask her to come to dinner tonight!" Bulma was walking away as if it was a normal question for her to ask her son.  
  
"Mom, why can't you just call her yourself?"  
  
Bulma turned around to face her son. "Don't you talk back to me mister, do as you are told!"  
  
"But I wasn't back talking you!" Trunks said backing up so his mom couldn't reach his shirt collar.  
  
Bulma looked down with a sad look on her face and finally said, "I can't ask her myself because I forgot to pay the phone bill." The last part in a whisper.  
  
"Huh!" Trunks said while cupping his ear trying to hear what his mom had said.  
  
"I forgot to pay the phone bill Okay!"  
  
With that Trunks backed up shaking like a bell, and after a minute he recovered. "How can you forget to pay the phone bill?"  
  
"Well for your information I have been working on one of my new inventions and I haven't the time to do that kind of stuff right now." She was saying with her eyes closed and her arms folded tight under her breasts.  
  
Trunks looked down defeated by his mom. "Okay, I will go to Chi-Chi's for you."  
  
"Oh thank you," Bulma said giving her son another big hug.  
  
Trunks finally got out of the hug and was finally leaving. He opened the door and said bye to his mother.  
  
"Oh wait son!" He stood there waiting for his mother to run up to him.  
  
"I want you to pay the phone bill for me okay," She handed him the envelope and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Oh Thanks mom you are so sweet." Trunks rolled his eyes and ran out into the yard getting up speed to fly into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew, that took me awhile. Okay that is the first chapter, I really hope it wasn't too long. So please if you read this story please review and tell me what you think about it and tell me what could make the story better and it there is any grammar problems. Thank you, Bye! 


End file.
